ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales
Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales is a Multiverse X Halloween special. Sypnosis Cyro tells three spooky stories, from The Haunted Mansion parody, to a teenage vampire who likes women, beautiful teenage women and hates the sunlight, to Luan getting followed by people dressed like clowns on Halloween. Plot Prologue Cyro, dressed like Elvira, arrives and meets with the trick-or-treaters. As she compliments their costumes, they were forced to tell three spooky stories about ghosts, teenage vampires, and clown sightings. She puts on the spooky music and tells the first story, told by herself. The Spooky Estate Manor Told by Cyro, Homer and his dog walking alone in a graveyard, until they see a graveyard. They were too scared to get in, so they spend the night in it. They went into a spooky house and they heard a voice that sounded like Christopher Walken. The Hessian Horseman appears as a hanging skeleton as they scream. Homer are trapped in the room were portraits Stretch Out. He went into the hallway and found Madame Star Butterfly, in which he was are not scared of. Star is telling incantations that rhyme and he was worried about going into the ballroom. He saw some ghosts at the dining room, some of them were arriving, a ghostly Granny Jojo disappears, waltzing ghostly couples and a ghostly Luna Loud playing the organ. He ran away from the ghosts, but the ghosts are very harmless. Homer inadvertently went into the attic and saw three ghosts, Genie the Hatbox, Mandy and Cyro being the brides. Mandy yields out an axe and lunges at Homer, but she disappears. Noticing that Nergal Jr., Irwin and Billy's heads in portraits were missing, as well as Piff's. He screams as he enters the graveyard to see more ghosts. He was not afraid of the singing Busts singing the Grim Grinning Ghosts Song. Even Santa's Little Helper was barking at them. When he finally realizes that the ghosts are friendly, he met some Hitchhiking Ghosts, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff. They followed Homer and his dog home. As the segment ends, it shows Luan as Little Leota saying the same words as Little Leota's words. I Was a Teenage Vampire Told by Steven Universe, Steven is no ordinary teenage boy. He is 14, hitting puberty, and has anxiety. But until, he was bitten by a bat! He is now a vampire, ready to get the ladies! He bit Luan Loud, Mandy, and all of the other girls! He also bit Connie. But Amethyst had to put an end to this to stop him from being a vampire! Amethyst throws Steven outside and he burns, making him normal. Clowning Around Told by Luan Loud, Luan is a teenage girl who likes comedy, pranks, jokes, and puns. She also loved being a clown. But until one night, she is followed...by people dressed as killer clowns! Luan takes her younger siblings trick-or-treating, but she saw people dressing like clowns. They seem to admire her a lot. Everytime she sees one person dressed as a clown, she gets a thousand times scared to see how people dress like killer clowns. Mandy beware that killer clowns can possibly get Luan and Billy in danger. Billy is scared of Luan in a clown costume. The clown sightings are getting scarier and scarier as the people in killer clowns arrive at every house, every sidewalk, every cul-de-sac, and every suburb. They scare off trick-or-treaters, including younger Loud siblings and Billy, stalking Luan, and making her feel worse. Luan was stalked this Halloween, and has accidentally scared off trick-or-treaters. It is revealed that the sound of her screaming and dressed as a clown is way horrifying than clown sightings. They thought the clown sightings are getting worse. Lincoln trusts Luan about her laughing as if she was supposed to look funny instead of scary and entertain kids instead of scaring kids. It was also revealed it was all a prank. Cyro trusts Luan about her being a clown. Voice Cast *Erica Luttrell as Cyro *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Raven, Twilight Sparkle, additional voices Transcript Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales/Transcript References Trivia *First Halloween special. *Here are the costumes worn by characters: **Gaz - Ghost **Mandy - Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl **Cyro - Gothic princess **Star Butterfly - Ghost *It is revealed that it was everyone (except Courage)'s favorite holiday. *The fifth time Cyro was shown with her white nightgown, some are The Evil in Pink, Ghost Raven, The Very Usual Suspects and New Princess in Town. *The third time Cyro has worn different outfits, some are There Will Be Goths, The Very Usual Suspects, and Keeping Up With the Levinsons. *The third time Raven was uncloaked, the first is There Will Be Goths and the second is Ghost Raven. *The first story parodies The Haunted Mansion *All of the characters are dressed like The Haunted Mansion characters. **Star Butterfly as Madame Leota **Mandy as Constance Hatchaway **Cyro as the Heart-Beating Bride **Clarence as Phineas **Sumo as Ezra **Jeff as Gus **Genie as the Hat Box Ghost **Maui, Sokka, Bolin, Oscar Proud, and Hugh Neutron as the Singing Busts **Starfire as a lady with an umbrella in the painting **Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg as three men trapped in a quicksand **Mandy as the lady sitting on a tombstone with a guy's (either Billy) head struck with an axe **Radicles as the guy sitting on top of the barrel with explosives in front of them Category:Halloween Specials Category:Halloween episodes